You'll Be in My Heart
"You'll Be in My Heart" is a motherly love song featured in Disney's Tarzan sung by Phil Collins. A version of the single performed by Glen Close also appears on the soundtrack. The song is used in a scene when Tarzan's adoptive mother gorilla Kala sings that her baby should stop crying because she will protect her baby, and keep him safe and warm. She says everything will be fine and she tells him that "you will be in my heart always". Another version of this song is played near the end where Kala shows Tarzan his old house. The song went on to win the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song and the Academy Award for Best Original Song. The song was also nominated for AFI's 100 years...100 songs, as one of 15 songs from Disney and one of 17 songs from an animated movie to be nominated. The songs that eventually made the cut was: When You Wish Upon A Star (#7), Some Day My Prince Will Come (#19), Beauty and the Beast (#62) and Hakuna Matata (#99). The song was considered to be one of the most successful singles, critically and commercially, in 1999. This song is usually a romantic love song. Lyrics The song, originally called "Lullaby" is used in a scene when Tarzan's adoptive gorilla mother Kala sings that her baby should stop crying because she will protect her baby, and keep him safe and warm. She says everything will be fine and she tells him that "you will be in my heart always". In the movie the song ends on the first verse, the full version of the song on the soundtrack album notes that others don't understand why a mother and child who are so different can love each other. When destiny calls, the child is told he must be strong even if the parent is not with him. The song is one of only two songs within Disney's Tarzan to have a part performed by an actual character (the other being "Trashin' the Camp" which the character's role in the song can be classified as scat singing). The rest of the songs were performed by Collins himself and overlaid into the movie. The full song is finally played all together during the end credits. Lyrics (Phil Collins Version) Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry '' '' For one so small You seem so strong My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry '' '' Chorus '' '''Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forevermore '' '' You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, Always '' '' Why can't they understand the way we feel, They just don't trust what they can't explain. How know your different Deep inside us, we're not that different at all. '' '' CHORUS: '' ''And you'll be in my heart, '' ''yes you'll be in my heart, From this day on '' ''Now and forevermore. '' '' Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know. (what do they know) We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong '' ''(you gotta be strong) I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. That you're there together 'cos You'll be in my heart, Believe me, You'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, '' ''now and forevermore. '' '' Ooh you'll be in my heart '' ''(you'll be here in my heart) '' '' No matter what they say '' ''(I'll be with you) '' '' You'll be here in my heart '' ''(I'll be there) '' '' Always '' '' Always '' ''I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always Always and always. '' '' Just look over your shoulder ''(x3) ''I'll be there always.